


Kingsman Crack #1

by The_Bi_who_lived



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Flirty Tequila, M/M, NSFW, Slight Smut, flirty merlin, gayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: Merlin's feeling teasy today.Tequila is actually filing a report?Shenanigans ensue >:)





	Kingsman Crack #1

_What right does he have? Sitting there doing reports, looking all gorgeous. Really, the cheeky bugger. I'll have to teach him a lesson I suppose._

 

* * *

 

Merlin was determined to be a ~~little shit~~ tease that day. It's really his turn, considering how much teasing he was on the receiving end of from Tequila. But hmmmm, however shall he do it?  _Ahhhh, of course!_

 

* * *

 

     Not even a half hour later Merlin was finding his way back into the main office common area of the rebuilt manor. With small changes to his outfit of course. He walked in to see Tequila with his head bent over a report, glasses slipping down his nose cutely.  _Oh, this is going to be fun._

     Merlin sauntered over to Teq's chair, and trailed his fingers along the back of it. Tequila looked up, using a knuckle to slide his glasses back up where they belonged. He blinked up at the other man, and Merlin let a small smirk slip onto his face. Letting his hand trail along the American's arm, he perched on the edge of Teq's desk. "Ya got a question Merls?"

     With Teq hooked, Merlin let out a small sigh. "Jus' walking by, though' I'd say hello," he pretended to look concerned. "My, it's getting a little warm in here, isn't it?" He pondered, slowly pulling his jumper over his head, a small stretch of skin peeking out from underneath the crisp, white, form fitting shirt.

     Tequila quirked a brow. "Oh is it now?"

     "Mmm, yes, I'll have to talk with maintenance about that," the Scot muses, deftly unbuttoning and rolling up his sleeves. His smirk becomes a tich more devilish as he notes Teq blushing and giving a small cough. The younger of the two makes a quite humming noise in response and, almost as if in retaliation, unbuttons his own shirt, teasing a bit of pec and just the faintest hint of abs.

     Merlin's smirk grew a tad bit darker as he leisurely stood up from the desk, back rolling as sinuously as a cat. Running the tip of a finger feather light over Teq's sharp cheekbone, he lazily drawled "Well, best let you get back to work."

     Leaving a stuttering mess behind him, Merlin began to sashay back to his office, only pausing when Tequila called after him. "M-maybe, you could help me?" Oh he rattled him good.

     "Sorry luv. I've got my own work," Merlin said, head turning after as he finished with. "Be back later," and a wink. He turned away from his slack-jawed partner, taking advantage of his ~~sinfully~~ ~~tight~~ fitted trousers and strutting back to his office, leaving the door slightly ajar.

 

* * *

 

 

     Merlin's so called "work" consisted of watching his boyfriend sweat on the CCTV. There was something indescribable about the always-on-top cowboy being two steps behind. It was  _heaven_. He nearly wanted to give up the cherade several times, and just lay one on the man. But this? This was worth it.

     As Teq was finishing up the last of his paperwork, Merlin opened his office door, softly crossing the commons floor with all the grace of a deer. He stretched back over the desk, his legs staying near perpendicular to the ground and his arms coming up behind his head. He smiled coyly up at the shock colouring the beautiful face above him. "Done luv?"

     The shock kept Tequila frozen for another moment before he surged forward, teeth clashing and awkward angle be damned. Butterflies rose in Merlin's stomach, fireworks exploded behind his eyelids, every cliché imaginable he could swear happened. As they broke apart to breathe, Teq rounded the desk. Merlin was set to chuckling as the other man tripped seeming on air, and when the made it all the way to the other side he was swiftly pulled down to Merlin's level by his tie. The second kiss was even more firey than the first, sending heat swooping low in Merlin's gut as Teq pressed into him.

     Long legs were wrapped around a toned waist, and Merlin let his head fall back. This was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

 

     Hours and quite a few interesting positions and love bites later, Merlin was sitting smugly in his oh so soft chair and looking through the CCTV tapes for any... _incriminating_ evidence. After all, one doesn't become head of Kingsman's tech department without a few tricks.

     And if he kept those tapes?

     That's nobody's business but their's.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends Betaed for meeee! But as always, please let me know if it's off/odd. Thank you!


End file.
